Maintaining Dominance
by Izzanami
Summary: InuYasha is pregnant and an unruly beta as usual. Being the dominant alpha, Sesshoumaru reminds him who it is that's in charge. Yaoi, Sessh/Inu. M/preg, D/s, Inucest. ONE SHOT


*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

**Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings; **Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes, but read it anyway and get all pissy, I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply Anal, D/s, M/preg

I wrote this for my live journal community, iyboyslove. I should make it public maybe and try to get some new members so we can have some more Inu boys screwing to read. Anyhow, I remembered I had a few fics from there I had never posted, here's one. Updates for Koisuru and Otouto & Aniki are close to done too.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Maintaining Dominance

A One Shot

By, Izzanami

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshoumaru held his mate by the back of his neck shaking him as he dangled a few inches off the ground. The half-demon was pissed, "Let go of me ass, an' stop using my Beta instinct to go limp against me!"

"This Sesshoumaru only did what was neccessary." The elder of the two continued "You were told no sparring with the soldiers! You or our pup could have been harmed." Sesshoumaru stated as he carried InuYasha over to their futon, and began stripping his brother of his clothes. He'd put his mate into his nemaki, tuck him in, and do his work in their bed; right next to InuYasha where he could keep an eye on him.

InuYasha knew he wasn't supposed to spar with the soldiers, at least not for the next eight moons until their pup was born. He could only spar with Sesshoumaru or one of his trainers, but no one had been available. "Damn it Aniki, I've been pregnant for two moons, and I'm already bored. I hate sitting around here, I need some excitement."

_'Excitement!'_ He could give him that, and reassert his dominance all at once… _Perfect_

Instead of passing a now naked InuYasha his nemaki, or putting his own on Sesshoumaru growled. InuYasha whined submissively and got on his hands and knees. The young half-demon knew what the growl meant, and his instincts made him eager to obey.

Sesshoumaru pressed his mate's head and chest to the bed; there would be no foreplay, no long drawn out preparation of his brother. He oiled his cock quickly; he wouldn't go in dry and hurt InuYasha, but he _would_ mount him in the Inu way and show his unruly mate who was in charge.

The demon Lord draped himself over the smaller form of his Beta; licking the back of his neck before he bit down into his brother's flesh and entered him in one hard, fast stroke. He growled possessively in response to the little yip InuYasha let out, and without hesitation began moving in and out of his brother's hot, tight passage.

The elder Inu asserted his dominance, keeping his beta still in his jaws while his cock thrust in hard, he pulled almost completely out of the hot little body beneath him just to slam back in as hard as he could.

InuYasha panted and whimpered, and dug his claws into the covers of their bed; his brother's cock sliding in and out of him felt incredible. His body lurched forward; Sesshoumaru was practically pushing him off of his knees with each powerful thrust. He whined in response as a rumbling growl traveled from his mate's mouth down his spine and settled in his ass and cock.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his mate's instincts coming out, it drove him forward and his hips moved inhumanely fast; slamming into his brother harder knowing InuYasha was about to cum. He took his mates cock in his hand pumping it as he thrust. His inner demon swelled with pride listening to the mewls and growls his Beta made as he moved closer to his orgasm

InuYasha had never cum this hard, nor been fucked so hard, but his orgasm matched in intensity, and he was certain he would have fallen had Sesshoumaru not been holding him. He howled along with his mate; as his brothers thrusting quickened and he felt the warmth of being filled with his Alpha's seed.

Sesshoumaru pulled out from his brother, and chuckled at the submissive behavior upon hearing InuYasha whine then turn over and cling to him as he nuzzled his neck. He covered them; returning the embrace as he pulled his little brother close. He had certainly tamed his Beta at… least for a little while.


End file.
